


Lift Me Up Gently

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [14]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Distension, Established Relationship, F/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You want Ash to be a bit gentle for your first time, but he's not sure how long he can be gentle...
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Lift Me Up Gently

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ This is a commission for festive on Tumblr!
> 
> ★ I really hope you enjoy this, considering it took _wayyy_ too long- If I could sit down and write all day, God knows I would 😭
> 
> ☆ Anyway yeah, here it is! owo

To you, there was no greater thrill than being lifted up by your lover. No matter the position, it never failed to get your heart racing and thrumming against your chest. However, having Ash’s massive cock sitting only mere inches away from your face while he ate your pussy out like a starved man was a new type of feeling you had never experienced before.

At first, you were reluctant to try it; afraid of possibly crushing Ashwatthama if you were to fully sit on his face. He laughed at your concern, of course, claiming that you weighed like nothing to him. He more than proved his point when he lifted you up easily by your hips and placed you down on top of him, instructing you to remove your shorts so he could see your pretty little pussy.

Since it was such a new sensation, you could feel your thighs beginning to tremble as Ash held you down and started licking at your slit. The stimulation was so overwhelming to the point where you had forgotten to pleasure your lover in return.

“Damn, Master… Yer fuckin’ soaked, huh? Do ya like it _that_ much?” He pulled your hips up for a moment to speak, causing your tongue to falter slightly at the feel of his nose brushing against your clit.

“A-Ash, don’t tease me, p-please…” You whimpered, tongue poked out as you went back to licking up the precum leaking from the hot tip of his cock.

“Stop bein’ so damn cute, then I’ll stop teasin’ ya.” A long, drawn-out moan fell from your lips at the feel of his large hand striking your right ass cheek, causing it to jiggle slightly.

Once you finally took him into your mouth, Ash’s hands both squeezed your ass cheeks while pulling you all the way down onto his face. You were afraid of suffocating him, but Ash didn’t appear to be worried one bit. In response to his eagerness, you decided to take more of his thick girth until it was practically in your throat.

Your saliva dripped down and coated a majority of his length, allowing you to fit a bit more into your mouth. Ash nibbled and sucked on your clit, groaning low in his throat before suddenly thrusting his hips up. You gagged and sputtered in response to his shallow thrusting as even more drool spilled all the way down to his balls.

Your eyes rolled back when you felt him kneading and slapping your ass more frequently, keeping you anchored on top of his face. You weren’t sure how much longer you would last with his tongue slipping as far as it would go inside your pussy. Excited chills crawled down your back as Ash hummed, sending vibrations throughout your quaking body.

Your nails sunk into his strong thighs whilst you struggled to take his entire cock down your throat. Although you weren’t able to, Ash seemed content with your enthusiasm; groaning your name in response to your lewd gagging. Your Archer was saying something, but it was extremely muffled. The few things you could make out were, “cum” and “me”.

 _”Mm-hmph!”_ Despite the fact that you could blatantly feel yourself choking on his dick, you were more focused on your orgasm — and so was Ashwatthama.

A loud, muffled yelp from your full mouth masked the squelching sound of Ash’s thick fingers sliding in and out of your wet cunt — all while your juices continued spilling out all over his mouth and chin. As you gradually came down from your high, you could hear the sounds of your Servant obediently lapping up all of your release.

A dark blush covered your cheeks as you pulled your lips off of his wet cock; but not before pressing a kiss against the tip. Only when you had moved away did you realize that Ash hadn’t cum with you…

“Ash, you weren’t able to finish?” You looked back and saw him suddenly sitting up, carrying you along until you were able to slip into his lap comfortably — despite the fact that your sensitive pussy was rubbing against his hard cock in such a position.

A small moan slipped past your lips when his large hands anchored your hips to his own once more, increasing the friction. You were already starting to feel lightheaded from the overstimulation.

“Nah, I didn’t get to finish. Why, ya plan on helpin’ me out or somethin’, Master?” His grin widened as he studied your flustered expression, causing you to bury your face against his chest.

“I-if you want me to... I just don’t think it’s gonna fit, Ash...” Although you were being completely serious, he just laughed and lightly squeezed your hips.

“You flatter me, Master, but don’t worry so much, alright?” Even if you were adequately soaked, you were still having doubts as to whether or not he would be able to fit…

The most you had done with one another was mostly grinding, teasing, and handjobs. Needless to say, this was definitely a step up from mere teasing and foreplay. You were anxious but still excited.

“C’mon, I want ya to ride me.” You didn’t think it was possible for you to get even more flustered by his words, and yet…

“J-just be gentle with me, Ash, please.”

“Hah, ‘course I will. Whatever my Master wants... Now, wrap yer arms around my neck and try not to fall behind..!” As he requested, you carefully furled your arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

At the same time, you could feel his dick trying to force its way past your tight walls. Your face continuously contorted as a variety of sensations ran through your entire body. You weren’t sure how to feel, and he barely had the tip in...

“Speedin’ up now.” Ash grunted out before he suddenly allowed you to drop all the way onto his cock.

Your grip on his neck tightened as soon as he bottomed out, forcing a strained yelp from your mouth. He began moving immediately, creating a litany of lewd sounds; which were like background noise to your screaming.

“Haa? Gonna cum already, Master? Feels like yer squeezin’ the life outta me..!” Although you were unable to respond with a coherent sentence, you settled for a fervent nod accompanied by a cry that tapered off into a moan of his name.

“Ash… I-I’m so close, please — I _mmh..._ N-need it...” You begged in an airy tone, feeling slightly lightheaded as you slumped against his warm body.

“Oh? Tell me what ya need then. I can’t give it unless I know what it is, y’know.” Even though you were out of breath and extremely embarrassed, you managed to push past it and tell Ash what it was you needed from him.

 _”H-hahh..._ Need you to f-fill me up... Cum, _aah!_ I-inside, please-!”

“Shit… Ya sound like such a damn slut, y’know that? ‘Course I’ll give ya want ya want though.”

He continued bouncing you up and down on his dick, firmly holding your hips as you in turn held onto him. You couldn’t even bring yourself to scream when you finally finished; squirting all over him and making an absolute mess of his throbbing cock.

Ashwatthama muttered a multitude of explicits, mainly about how much cum he was going to push up inside you. As soon as Ash began emptying his heavy balls, filling your womb up with his warm seed, your eyes rolled back and your arms fell against his chest. Your grip had completely given out.

You could feel the bulge in your stomach growing even bigger the longer he held you down on his length, which was _still_ twitching. The more his cock twitched, the more you could feel his cum being stuffed up inside you. Your body, compared to Ashwatthama’s, definitely wasn’t meant for this… But you didn’t mind.

“We have to do that… Again.” You managed a smile, despite how out of breath and exhausted you were.

“Yer damn right.” Ash returned your smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
